Diary
by Kusa Ki Hana
Summary: Aku mengetahui perasaan tulusnya padaku, walau aku tahu, dia membenciku. [DLDR, BL, SHO-AI, YORIONI]


**Onmyoji © NetEase (dan yang bersangkutan)**  
**Buku Harian © Kusa Ki Hana**

* * *

**Summary :  
**Aku mengetahui perasaan tulusnya padaku, walau aku tahu, dia membenciku.

* * *

**BL, YAOI, OOC**

* * *

**Oneshot  
**Buku Harian

* * *

**22 Juli**

Awalnya, semua gelap. Ketika aku membuka mata, seseorang menatapku. Begitu intens. Aku sampai terkejut, dan tanpa sadar aku salah tingkah. "T-tunggu dulu, k-ka-kau siapa dan aku dimana?" aku bertanya. Namun, ia tidak menjawab. Ia malah mendekatiku dan mencium dahiku. Aku mengelus bekas kecupannya di dahiku. Aku berpikir dia perempuan, namun ketika kuperhatikan lagi, dia... laki-laki.

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikannya. Antara senyum sinis maupun senyum hangat. "Aku tuanmu," jawabnya. Ya, dia benar benar laki-laki. Seorang pria. Tapi...

"Oh, maafkan soal ciuman itu. Kau mengingatkanku soal istriku. Dan ini ruanganku," katanya. Haa... sejak kapan seorang perempuan bisa mirip denganku?

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Namaku Yorimitsu. Minamoto no Yorimitsu," kata pria itu, yang sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ia tuanku, "namamu sekarang adalah Onikiri."

Aku terdiam. Yang kutahu, Minamoto adalah salah satu klan ternama, selain klan Oda dan klan Taira. Dan juga, para onmyoji dari klan ini bisa bersaing dengan klan Abe, yang merupakan klan para onmyoji.

Ia membelai rambutku perlahan. Bisa kurasakan belaian itu memberi rasa hangat padaku. "_Goshujin-sama_," panggilku, "apa anda seorang _daimyo_?"

"Onmyoji," jawabnya.

* * *

**23 Juli**

Aku mengetahui tuanku bernama Yorimitsu, seorang onmyoji dari klan Minamoto. Aku tahu di matanya, aku hanyalah sebuah senjata. Namun, aku menghargainya, selama aku masih merasa dibutuhkan. Karena kejadian kemarin, aku masih teringang ngiang, dan aku masih heran mengapa aku bisa mirip dengan istrinya. Saat kutanya, dia hanya menjawab kalau yang dimaksud adalah mendiang istrinya. Saat itulah aku mengetahui kalau tuanku seorang duda.

Ia memberiku nama Onikiri padaku. Saat situasi non formal, ia memperbolehkanku memanggilnya dengan nama Raikou, nama lainnya. Aku menyukai nama pemberiannya. Kemanapun tuanku pergi, aku selalu bersamanya (ehm, tidak untuk ke jamban). Ia memberiku segel pada mata kiri. Dan bisa kulihat segel itu berkilat ketika aku melihatnya melalui cermin. Dan itu membuatku bahagia, namun aku tidak bisa memperlihatkannya ketika aku mulai dilatih sebagai seorang samurai oleh tuanku.

* * *

"Yorimitsu-_sama_, ini sudah malam. Anda tidak tidur?"

Sosok pria yang dipanggil Yorimitsu itu menoleh. Seorang pelayan berdiri membungkuk di daun pintu perpustakaan.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Tidurlah duluan," jawab Yorimitsu tenang. Pelayan itu membungkuk, kemudian berlalu. Tatapan Yorimitsu kembali ke buku harian seseorang yang ia baca.

Yorimitsu terkekeh ketika membaca tulisan 'tuanku seorang duda'. Yorimitsu belum menikah, namun ia berusaha menutupi bahwa ia telah lama tertarik dengan yokai bernama Onikiri dari Gunung Oe.

Yorimitsu membuka halaman selanjutnya. Tidak ada catatan tanggal 24 Juli, melainkan langsung tanggal 6 Agustus. "Sepertinya, dia sibuk berlatih, sampai tidak sempat menulis lagi," gumam Yorimitsu.

* * *

**6 Agustus**

Hari ini bulan memancarkan warna merah. Seakan bulan itu telah ku teteskan darah tuanku. Ya, tuanku mati. Onmyoji itu telah mati. Oleh senjatanya sendiri. Hu hu, tidak masalah jika aku dibilang tidak setia. Itu kesalahan onmyoji itu yang membuatnya pantas mati.

Kulihat ia tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai. Rambut perak itu sudah ternodai oleh darahnya sendiri. Perlahan, ku cabut dua katana yang menancap di dadanya, lalu menyarungkannya kembali. Kuperhatikan tidak ada hembusan nafas lagi darinya. Aku terdiam menatap buku harianku yang terbuka karena hembusan angin. Tanganku penuh bercak darah, dan juga disini ada mayat. Namun kupaksakan untuk menulis sebelum aku meninggalkan mansion.

* * *

**8 Agustus**

Oh, aku sibuk membunuh tuanku, sampai lupa bahwa buku harianku tertinggal di mansion. Aku melihat mayat tuanku sudah tidak ada. Bercak darah pun juga sudah tidak ada. Mungkin sudah dibersihkan oleh pelayan di mansion. Tapi syukurlah, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan buku harianku ini.

Setelah Yorimitsu mati, aku kembali ke Gunung Oe. Disana aku bertemu Yoto Hime. Dia bercerita jika dulu tuannya adalah Minamoto no Yorimitsu, sama denganku. Dia membuat kesalahan dan diusir oleh Yorimitsu. Dia kabur dan ditemukan oleh Abe no Seimei, dan diangkat sebagai _shikigami_nya. Setelah itu, ia menghilangkan tanduk _yokai_ nya. Hmh, aku lebih memilih tidak kembali dalam wujud saat aku dipanggil oleh tuanku pertama kali

Berita kematian Minamoto no Yorimitsu, seperti yang diramalkan oleh para onmyoji klan Abe dan klan Minamoto sendiri, telah tersebar luas. Para _yokai_ Gunung Oe bersorak. Mereka mengapresiasi usahaku yang berhasil membunuhnya. Aku pun merasa senang. Namun... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati.

* * *

**9 Agustus**

Perasaan itu terus mengganjal seiring aku mendapat banyak pujian, termasuk dari Hiromasa, salah satu onmyoji klan Minamoto juga. Aku diam diam mengikuti Hiromasa yang saat itu dipanggil pulang ke mansion bersama Kagura. Aku menyelinap masuk dan mengelilingi koridor. Bisa kurasakan hawa keberadaan tuan di sekeliling mansion, walau orang itu tidak ada.

Ketika aku sampai di perpustakaan, aku terkejut melihat seseorang yang membaca buku di dekat jendela. Rambut perak itu milik tuan. Aku senang sekali melihat beliau masih hidup, namun tidak untuk pikiranku. Aku menggosok kedua mata, takut jika itu hanyalah ilusi. Ketika kulihat kembali, sosok itu telah menghilang.

* * *

Yorimitsu tertegun ketika melihat bagian kedua dari catatan harian tersebut, lalu mengingat ingat kembali kejadian itu. Ya, dia sempat melihat sosok _yokai_ mirip Onikiri yang berada di depan pintu perpustakaan, sedang menggosok kedua matanya. Ia segera bersembunyi dibalik rak buku di seberangnya, untuk memastikan apakah itu Onikiri. Ketika ia mengintip kembali, sosok itu sudah pergi.

Angin mendadak bertiup kencang. Menggoyangkan daun jendela hingga membuat suara berisik. Yorimitsu terkejut ketika melihat lilinnya mati. Ia segera menyalakan lilin, lalu kembali membacanya.

* * *

**10 Agustus**

Aku memutuskan untuk datang setiap malam ke Masion Minamoto. Entah apa alasannya, ruangan tuanku yang menarik perhatianku. Bahkan, aku meninggalkan buku harianku ini pada rak bukunya. Sehingga aku dapat pergi ke sana setiap malam hanya untuk menulis buku harian. Dan juga, selalu berharap tuanku dapat membacanya. Hah, bodohnya aku. Dia kan sudah mati.

Sepertinya, sudah waktunya aku jujur. Mungkin terdengar cengeng, tapi, ya, aku menangis saat ini. Aku selalu berharap tuanku ada disini. Mengobrol seperti dulu. Bertukar pikiran seperti dulu. Berlatih seperti dulu. Bahkan menghadapi daimyo seperti Yoshitsune-sama yang galaknya luar biasa itu pun, aku dan tuan selalu bersama menghadapinya

Walaupun hanya bersamamu sebentar, aku merasa tuan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Walaupun Seimei memintaku sebagai shikigami nya, aku menolaknya dan memilih menjaga status sebagai shikigami mu dan _yokai_ Gunung Oe. Tuan, aku mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan sebelum nyawamu pergi. Aku memang menyesalinya.

* * *

Yorimitsu membuka halaman berikutnya. Kosong. Ia menatap luar jendela. Malam sudah larut. Bulan bersinar terang. Ia menatap kembali buku harian itu. Buku harian itu sudah lama ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Entah kemana pemilik buku harian itu. Sosok yang lama Yorimitsu rindukan. Entah bagaimana kabarnya.

Yorimitsu menatap kalender. Tanggal 6 September. Sudah sebulan pula dia berpisah dengan Onikiri, _yokai_ kesayangannya. Dalam hati pun, Yorimitsu berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Kalaupun bisa, ia berharap shikigami nya itu berada di sisinya. Dan memberitahu bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

"Kalau kau mampir, akan kusambut dengan senang hati," kata Yorimitsu.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Onikiri berjingkat-jingkat menyusuri koridor mansion Minamoto. Berusaha agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh para samurai klan Genji tersebut. Dia baru saja pulang dari misi bersama Seimei untuk membasmi _yokai_ pengganggu di Okinawa. Saat ini, yang terpikir adalah buku hariannya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan di mansion. Maka ia memutuskan segera mengambilnya setelah sampai di rumah Seimei.

Tanpa sadar, Onikiri tiba di depan pintu ruangan Yorimitsu. Onikiri baru saja menapak masuk, ketika mendapati sosok lain berada di sana. Yorimitsu menoleh, lalu berdiri. "_Go-goshujin-sama_," Onikiri terkejut menatap sosok itu. Yorimitsu. Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Tuannya, masih hidup. Dan kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh, Onikiri. _Hisashiburi_," sapa Yorimitsu. Onikiri masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Raikou-_sama_, ini.. ini.. ini benar benar Raikou-_sama_?. _Goshujin-sama_, anda-"

"Jangan berbicara ngawur. Ini benar benar tuanmu," kata Yorimitsu. Pandangan Onikiri beralih pada buku yang dipegang Yorimitsu. "Itu buku harianku. Jangan-jangan..." Onikiri menatap Yorimitsu lekat-lekat. Jika benar buku hariannya telah dibaca oleh onmyoji itu, mampus. "_Goshujin-sama_, s-saya bisa jelaskan," kata Onikiri sembari menunduk. Namun, Yorimitsu hanya terkekeh. Ia berjalan menghampiri Onikiri dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan soal buku harianmu. Aku menemukannya di lemariku dan karena penasaran, kubaca saja," kata-kata Yorimitsu membuat harga diri Onikiri runtuh seketika. "Goshujin-sama... ah, sial!" kesal Onikiri. Yorimitsu hanya terkekeh. "Santai saja. Lagipula, hanya aku yang mengetahui buku harian ini," kata Yorimitsu. Ia memegang pipi kiri Onikiri

"Sekarang, ulangi setelah aku. '_Tadaima, Goshujin-sama_'," perintah Yorimitsu. Dengan cepat, Onikiri menurutinya. "_Ta-ta-tadaima, Go-goshujin.. sama..._," kata Onikiri. Ia berusaha menahan malu ketika keberadaan Yorimitsu terlalu dekat dengannya. Yorimitsu mencium keningnya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Onikiri-_chan_."

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Note :  
**Makasih banyak yang sudah mampir. Maaf kalau di remake. Soalnya sebelumnya saya nulis di hp, jadi agak nggak mood gitu. Baiklah, sekian. Review please *with _Ojigi_ style*

* * *

**Dictionary :  
**_Goshujin-sama :_ My master  
_Hisashiburi :_ Long time no see


End file.
